


satisfy

by notavodkashot



Series: FFXV one shots [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Prompto's okay with this. Prompto's more than okay with this.





	satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme in tumblr:
> 
> ravus/prompto, prompto fitting ravus' giant dick inside of him for the first time!

Prompto settled down after what felt like an eternity. His thighs ached, shaking from the strain to keep himself from just dropping down. His everything ached. He’d gone soft a long time ago, dick spent and wet between his legs, but he’d kept going, out of sheer stubbornness because the mere suggestion had made Ravus’ eyes gone dark and wanton. He felt full, fuller than he’d ever been, and he was a bit of a connoisseur in that regard, by this point. He gasped for breath between clenched teeth, pressing his hands against the hard expanse of Ravus’ belly, who laid there and watched him with wide, hazed eyes, mute beyond the stuttery quality of his breath. That felt like an achievement. So did the burn of his entrance, rim stretched wide and gaping.

He tilted his hips forward and threw his shoulders back, like he’d learned showed best the little bump in his belly, when he took something sizable inside him. Ravus was more than sizable and that was not, by any means, a  _bump_. Prompto moaned and grabbed one of Ravus’ hands - felt it trembling in his grip, and that’s how he knew he was just as wrecked as he felt, that his silence and his stillness was a conscious effort, not just indifference, and he placed his fingers against his belly, right where the bulge took the shape of his cock. Ravus made a wounded, feral noise in the back of his throat when Prompto bounced a little, shifting him inside him.

“Just imagine,” he said, voice low and breathy, “once I get used to it enough that you can just fuck me with it.”

He felt Ravus come inside him, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat as his cock twitched and shifted, and every tiny movement made it all the harder to breath. Prompto tried to clench around him, to edge him on, but he barely could, so he just ground his hips and bounced the half inch he could move without feeling like he was dying, riding out Ravus’ silent climax like a well-earned reward.

He’d probably never walk again, honestly.

He was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
